


Life's ruff when you're a gay scientist

by gordanfeetman



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half-Life, Half-Life VR but the AI is Self-Aware - Fandom
Genre: Add more later - Freeform, Dogboy Gordon Freeman, Good Parent Gordon Freeman, Gordan has a prosthetic now, Gordan kinda resents Benrey at first but its ok, I love these funky gay men, M/M, Mentions of Joshie, Nonbinary Benrey (Half-Life), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn, Trans Character, Trans Gordon Freeman, frenrey, just adding whatever for now, trans character written by a trans man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:48:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28734465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gordanfeetman/pseuds/gordanfeetman
Summary: Second time writing anything HLVRAI so I'm still pretty rusty but the premise is really just exactly that-Dogboy Gordon but SFW because big mutt feetman and being pissy all over it is just a really good prompt and I'm just very gayGordan is a Bi Trans-menBenrey is a He/They Pansexual NonbinaryMentions of the science team throughout this fic !
Relationships: Benrey & Gordon Freeman, Benrey/Gordon Freeman, Frenrey - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	Life's ruff when you're a gay scientist

Life was an unforgiving god, calculated and precise with a vice grip along your soul who never made anything perfect because that would be way too easy wouldn’t it? Something always had to happen and something always had to go wrong, that’s just how it was and that’s how life will always be, he supposed. Though, in all, he was probably being real dramatic at best but-

Gordon Freeman made a face at himself in the mirror as if the reflection was foreign and unknown because to him, it really was. He dragged a hand along his face and smoothed along his facial hair before letting it slide and drop to the side of the sink before fumbling about to grip the edge of it and heave himself and his weight along with it, leaning over and staring long and hard at the drain in the center that greedily lapped up the running water as he let himself dissociate. This was not the weirdest thing that had happened to him in relation to Black Mesa shenanigans but it had been a year since then and the now twenty-eight-year-old man hadn’t stepped foot into it since the final betrayal and ‘boss battle’ so why the fuck was this happening to him? Him, why him and not someone else? Gordon forced himself to look back at his reflection and furrowed his brows with a scrunch of the nose. Tommy would have loved this, he noted to himself. The science team was not going to let this go for a long fucking time.

He sifted his good hand through his hair before it annoyingly knocked over the newer set of ears that laid in the mess of brown curls, fluffy and silky but prominent and obvious with a whole new situation burning at his tailbone that he didn’t even want to look at or let alone acknowledge. Gordon Freeman dog boy, how fucking perfect was this. He shook his head and just went on with putting his shirt on over his sweats and finished getting ready for the day as if nothing was happening, careful with combing and fluffing of his hair and even more careful when stringing along a good put into a messy ponytail along his shoulders and glasses along face once after rubbing down the glass of it with an alcohol wipe - See in 1080p, all great. He didn’t even want to put thought into why this was happening or put thought into it whatsoever but it really was puzzling and intriguing as a theoretical physicist. The idea previously washed over his head that it could have possibly been whatever was in that barrel from Darnold way back when as some sort of long term side effect but it really did not seem like that was the case since it was a year ago and besides, why would something like that give him this kind of….situation, when the whole point was to just bring back his hand? He glared at the mirror for the longest time as if he did it hard enough, those floppy brown ears would vanish from intimidation as much intimidation could come from a fluffy-haired near-middle aged man with a dad bod.

This was beyond annoying.

Gordon grumbled something fierce as if he was cursing that vengeful god, flicking his wrist and capping his head with a hat with a small embroidered salmon sitting along the front and hiding the ears like it was normal. Just think of it as putting makeup on to hide a large zit before a date, it was fine and this was fine. At least he wasn’t a cat boy.

Gordon_Free93: Hey guys.  
Gordon_Free93: I have a situation.  
Gordon_Free93: Who was the last person I hung out with?  
C00ldogsunkist: um ! it was me mr freeman :-) is something the matter ??  
Gordon_Free93: Uh, kind of.  
Gordon_Free93: Does Sunkist have other abilities we don’t know about?  
Gordon_Free93: Like some sort of transfer thing or something  
Pyrokin3u88y: Stop Fucking Double Texting Just Finish Your Thought  
C00ldogsunkist: sorry bubby ! and uhm not that i know of what are you exactly talking about ? did she bite you :-(  
Gordon_Free93: Sorry man and no no she didn’t bite me but she’s the only dog I know right now that I see the most in my life.  
Gordon_Free93: Can I send a photo in the group chat or can I DM you?  
Pyrokin3u88y: Well, Now That You Got Me And Harold Up, Might As Well Send It Here Since It’s Such A Big Deal. We’re Curious, Hurry It Up Dr. Freeman  
johnwicklover1994: lol feetman sending dic pics in the groupie?  
Gordon_Free93: Stop fucking talking  
[Gordon_Free93 has sent an Image file]  
johnwicklover1994: oh pog? im coming home rn  
Pyrokin3u88y: You Can’t Be Serious Right Now  
HaroldCoomer: Hello Go  
HaroldCoomer: Oh dear! Is it halloween already?  
C00ldogsunkist: sorry mr freeman i was getting back from walking sunkist !  
C00ldogsunkist: i have never seen something like this happen before ! im sorry i dont think she caused that but thats super weird !  
C00ldogsunkist: i could come over and help check it out if you’d like ? or get my dad to help you out again :-)  
Gordon_Free93: PLEASE Do not come back, Benrey, you’re fucking working still.  
Gordon_Free93: No, No it’s fine Tommy, thanks though man.  
Pyrokin3u88y: HAHAHAHAH

Gordon growled at himself between grit canines before tossing his phone and sliding along the wall of his bedroom after stepping out of the bathroom, seating himself along the uncleaned carpet and ignoring the embarrassing thumps of a tail going wild along the floor as he brought his knees to his chest and face dipping into his hands to rub at his features in pure annoyance that seeped out into the open that further exploded when he saw the preview message of ‘haha gordon barkman do you think he has a tail too’ flickering along with the screen of his phone before it dimmed out but he didn’t have to open it to know just who wrote that. He patted his cheeks once or twice before staring at the open mouth of his doorway where he could barely peek over to the living room and the front door of his apartment. This was so very stupid and so very fitting to happen to a man like Gordon who just so desperately wanted to wrap his head around the situation and figure it out.

He shifted his position and let his fingers drum along the carpet. This was fine, Gordon worked from home so it wasn’t like it mattered all the much but he couldn’t go around like this when he had to go out for necessities or even when his ex would come by to drop Joshie off and even more so the biggest reason being Benrey since they were roommates now. He KNEW very well that the guard would make a huge deal out of it, he KNEW that he would play around the topic and try something even if it was just tugging sharply on one of his new doggy features to poke and prod if they were real or overall just to mess with Gordon. He knew him very well from the time at Black Mesa and even more so the year ride of being roommates so he was very sure Benrey would mock it as if his non-ending life depended on it. Bubby, he could handle that old man’s taunts but the guard was a whole ‘nother case he didn’t want to break into. Gordon grimaced at the thoughts as they became overthinking worries before shaking his head side to side with the minor flops of ears and then forcing himself to his knees then back up to his feet to leave for the living room. It wasn’t the worst thing in the world compared to all the mess of last year but an inconvenience was an inconvenience either way and he wasn’t having it - maybe he could just wake up.

Bzt. He forgot all about his phone.  
[johnwicklover1994 has created a Private chat]  
[johnwicklover1994 has sent an Image file]  
johnwicklover1994: yoooo u would have never guessed it but today was a half day at work and we closed up early lol  
johnwicklover1994: open up dog boy

The photo was honestly very fucking awful in quality even with his glasses on but if he could squint he’d know that it was definitely the apartment complex in all its shitty glory with what he could only assume is Benrey doing a peace sign with his hand in the bottom corner of the photo and he hated it more than anything because that meant he was home early and the taunting was going to happen even sooner than he previously thought even if the raging tail that threatened to knock over one of his mugs sitting along the island in the kitchen indicated something completely different. Home? Home? Friend home?

Gordon_Free93: I’m locking you out  
johnwicklover1994: booooo  
Gordon_Free93: I fucking mean it man, this whole thing isn’t funny, if you so much as touch and yank the ears I swear to god. I’m not in the mood.  
johnwicklover1994: thats so mean man im in the elevator like right now so mean to buddy benny after he was so nice to you  
Gordon_Free93: Please use commas I’m begging you  
Johnwicklover1994: went all the way over to gameslop to buy your shitty kane and lynch game too boooo  
Gordon_Free93: ???  
Gordon_Free93: Why would you do that  
johnwicklover1994: because you said you liked it back at black mesa lol?

If his tail was wild by definition before, it really blew out the dictionary by the speeds it wagged behind him now with the hot wave of flustered features dancing on his cheeks and ear tips giving away his emotions as if his body was hellbent on embarrassing him more than the dog thing and putting him into an early grave just for existing. He’d blame it on the new instincts later but the idea that Benrey unprompted bought a game that Gordon liked just because he liked it made him feel things in his chest and it was all so confusing and weird - achey. He hated it, he decided quite fast really.

Gordon_Free93: I have a feeling you want something if you did that  
Gordon_Free93: Whatever man, I’ll get the door for you. Did you eat yet? I can make us lunch.  
johnwicklover93: yessss  
johnwicklover93: i dont need to eat but ya sure i can uuuuuuuuuuuuuuh fuck up some mac and chee  
Godon_Free93: Ok.  
Johnwicklover93: welcome btw  
[Gordon_Free93 has left the chat]

Maybe he should contact Mr. Coolatta later anyway.


End file.
